The present invention relates to a vehicle door lock control.
In JP2001-182403A, such a vehicle door lock control comprises an outside lever following door-open operation of an outside handle of a slide door; an inside lever following door-opening operation of an inside handle; a release lever connected to a door latch device; an actuator; and a knob lever following operation of the actuator or an opening/closing knob to move between an unlocking position and a locked position.
However, in the vehicle door lock control in the patent, the knob lever is connected to an output lever of the actuator to enable the knob lever to move between the unlocking position and locked position by power of the actuator, thereby increasing the number of parts to make its size larger.